


In Namek

by EddyPat



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, F/M, Frieza Saga, Planet Namek, Rough Sex, Vegebul, Yamcha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyPat/pseuds/EddyPat
Summary: A one-shot vegebul for valentine's day.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 22





	In Namek

**Author's Note:**

> A version from what happened between Vegeta and Bulma and how their relationship started even before the return of mecha-frieza.

It has been several days since they arrived on Named. Bulma was sitting on a rock, waiting for either Gohan or Krillin decided to appear. They had gone looking for the dragon balls after she had handed them the radar without listening to her warnings. She was furious with those two, when they came back she was ready to give them a piece of her mind. The blue haired girl couldn't believe they had left her alone, completely unprotected. Her, a poor, beautiful and helpless girl in that strange planet full of weird bugs where not only Vegeta was but also someone even more powerful than him; Freezer.

Since she was bored she decided to take a small walk in the surroundings. It was already unfair to have traveled across the universe just to hide herself like an animal inside a cave. She took her capsule case and threw one of the capsules from inside, a white bike appearing from within the smoke. And then she left for a small ride through that place full of large lakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The battle had been too tough, Vegeta never knew that Zarbon's transformation would give him so much trouble. He thought he had victory assured and that eliminating him wasn't going to be too much effort like it had been with Dodoria and Cui and even though he won it wasn't without a price. However, he never would have thought that Freezer would have been on passing by close from his fight and notice him and made his appearance before the prince could be ready for it.

After that it was a one-sided beating, Frieza didn't even need to transform to leave him half to death and threw him into a lake, thinking that was the end before he left that place to go back to his ship. Vegeta, with the last remaining strength he had managed to make his way out of the water. He dragged himself ashore and once he got out of the lake he lost consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma had been out for more than two hours from the shelter where she had her provisional house. She had gone through many villages where people lived before but now when she arrived all she found were lifeless bodies in all sizes and a nauseous stench of death. She felt very sad seeing the habitants of Namekusei's death so she decided to keep moving and try to forget about that place. She hoped that Goku would arrive quickly and be back at her beloved earth and back to the Capsule Corporation. 

As she had seen enough for a day she decided to turn back and make her way back to the cave. However, something drew her attention. She sneaked up to that place and found a figure lying on the ground.

It was a person, she thought it might be a Namekusei but the more she approached she realized that wasn't the case. In front of her was her enemy, her boyfriend's and her friend's killer. Before her was the Saiyan that threatened to destroy earth: Vegeta.

She took a step back and felt down from the shock. However, when she noticed the Saiyan didn't move little by little she regained her composure. 

Nervously, Bulma approached him more and more to verify he was truly dead. She kneeled in front of him and saw several bruises on his face and some flood staining his cracked armor.

"You're one of the most terrifying beings I've seen in my life, still I'm happy for your death." She whispered. 

After a few seconds she got up, turning her back to the Saiyan. She pulled the capsule of her motorcycle from her pocket and was ready to throw it when she suddenly heard something that made her stop.

"Stop right there earthling." Bulma turned around slowly to check if she was dreaming. Her lips trembled and her eyes spread wide open, orey of the fear caused by the man that just spoke.

"Help me, and I'll promise you I will get rid of the one that did this to me. He's surely looking for me and won't take too long to find me and when he sees you he won't hesitate to kill you too." Spoke the very injured Vegeta.

"Well, then the solution is simple. I should leave." Bulma answered him as she turned her back.

"Wait earthling!" The Saiyan screamed. "If you help me get out of this one... I swear I will forget about Earth." he spoke with difficulty. 

"Right, and I'm supposed to believe that? I'm sure the moment you recover you'll kill me and go to Earth to finish what you started." She spoke, very confident about her words.

"Insolent woman! I'm giving you a chance. While you keep yammering Freezer can come back and kill us both! If you don't help me, I swear to you once I recover I will kill your friends and you will be next."

Bulma was speechless when she heard the words from Vegeta. She thought for a moment which of the two options would be best to get the dragon balls. Maybe she could get a better probability of helping her enemy, since Vegeta was very powerful and neither Gohan nor Krillin could stand up against him.

"Fine, you leave me with no choice. I'll help you but only if you promise not to destroy Earth." 

"Hump, I will only give a beating to that useless Kakarott and his son, the bald one and the fat one with the sword." The scientist thought on what he just said and believed that among every possible option this was the best. "Just don't kill them." She said watching him with a frown.

"I can't promise that woman..." he said that with the little energy he had left before he fell unconscious.

With a lot of effort, she managed to get the passed out Saiyan to the back of her motorcycle. She had to treat him immediately since his wounds were serious. She thought of taking him to her shelter but there could be Gohan and Krillin waiting for her and she didn't want them to think she had allied with the enemy so she decided to look for another place to treat Vegeta. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The planet was surrounded by caves so it wasn't hard for her to find one. As the cautious woman she was, she had several capsules where she could find everything she needed in her pockets. Among those she had a capsule with another house that she uses for emergencies. She threw the capsule inside the cave and a lot of smoke came out from inside as the house appeared.

With lots of effort he took down Vegeta from her vehicle. He was quite heavy despite his height so she had to drag him to the inside of the house.

Once inside she laid him down in one of the sofas it had and hardly managed to take off his armor. After that she dragged him to the shower and started to undress him completely. Vegeta was unconscious so she could take off his clothes without any trouble, of course everything but his underwear.

"So handsome," she muttered. "What are you thinking Bulma," she reproached herself in her mind when he was in such a desperate situation and she was thinking of how attractive Saiyans were.

The wounds were serious, he had been hit without any mercy. She hoped that the bandages would help him recover, although it was very unlikely since most of his body was injured.

Once she was done washing the wounds and bandaging them, Bulma left that place to see if Gohan and Krillin had returned since she didn't want them to notice she was gone. What would her friends think if they saw her helping the enemy?

Krillin had returned and told her he would take Gohan with him to meet with the Great Patriarch of the planet and would take some time to return. The bluenette took that chance to see Vegeta, hoping he had recovered and left.

"How is it possible I had gotten so nervous while taking his clothes off? Sure, he's very strong and has well-built muscles... but he's an enemy! Besides, I have a boyfriend, don't I? He loves me, although sometimes he cheats me with others, but that doesn't matter. I should not be thinking of other men that aren't him, even if they're well-endowed."

Once she returned she found out that man was sleeping like a baby and for the first time she could see how attractive he was. His factions were tin, well-toned and he had a very manly jaw. 

She sat next to him and watched how he was recovering little by little. How his chest went up and down slowly. Anyone that saw him like that would never imagine he was a ruthless and cruel killer.

The hours went by and Bulma got hungry. She got ready to cock since she could guess that her guest would be hungry and ate the amount of 30 people like another Saiyan she knew. Once she fed him she would remind him of his promise, that way she would make sure that the Earth wouldn't be destroyed.

She heard some noises coming from her room and went to check what it was. When she arrived she saw Vegeta waking up and taking off the bandages she took so much effort in putting on him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Can't you see woman? I'm leaving right now. I've regained my strength so I'm going to recover the dragon balls to get immortality."

"Yeah, right. You're going to face that Freezer guy with that injured body, aren't you?" The bluenette spoke sarcastically. "By the way my name is Bulma, Bul-ma. Call me by my name."

"Just who do you think you are to talk to me that way?! Don't you realize I can kill you any moment I want, so control your tongue earthling!" The short Saiyan yelled at her, "and I don't care about your stupid name." 

"You would be capable of killing the woman that just saved your life? But what kind of person are you?" She replied outraged with how he was treating her.

"I'm capable of many things woman so you better don't provoke me. Now let me out, I have to kill that bastard Freezer. And if I met with your earthling friends, well, we could settle old debts, don't you think?" The prince spoke with a crooked smile on his face.

Before his words Bulma got nervous, she was sure Krillin would return with one of the dragon balls and if Vegeta saw him he would surely beat him and give him a beating. So she decided that the best solution would be to get the prince to stay a little more in that cave. 

She had to use any means available to get that man to stay. Men never were a problem for her, she had always made them fall down to her feet and the prince of the Saiyan wouldn't be the exception.

This time Bulma changed her strategy. She set straight and smiled at Vegeta while one of her hands pulled down the zipper of hers suit to leave her underwear on sight. "Why don't you stay a little longer? I imagine you're quite hungry and if you stay I will feed you plenty of food."

Vegeta was astonished with the sudden change of mood of the woman. "Was she seducing me?" He thought, and for the first time he looked at the woman in front of him. She was not ugly at all, in fact she was quite attractive. She had good curves. And despite being in that ugly suit he could see the attractive figure the woman was hiding.

For a moment he thought of Kakarott and how he had an earthling woman. It was not strange as earthlings were the closest thing there were that resembled Saiyan, the only differences were the fighting power and the tail, but beside that they were identical. An idea crossed the mind of the prince.

"I don't understand why the sudden kindness woman, but don't think this changes the fact that I'm going to kill your pathetic friends. Especially that idiot Kakarott." He spoke amused. "But you're right, I should stay for a while."

"See, now you're getting it. I'm going to get some food." The bluenette answered, thinking it was the end of their conversation.

"I didn't say you could leave, woman." Vegeta stood up from the bed he was and took her by the arm before she could leave the room.

"What do you think you're doing?! Let me go right now!" She was shocked when she saw the face he was making.

"I thought you told me you are going to feed me, woman, but I already chose from the menu and only you can give it to me."

Bulma got nervous, that Saiyan was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do to stop him. He was too powerful for her to even leave a scratch on him.

Without prior notice, Vegeta took her by the waist and pulled her towards him. He took her chin with one of his hands and pulled her mouth to his. In a swift move he kissed her while sticking his tongue inside her mouth.

Bulma, on the other hand, felt trapped and didn't know what to do. However the prince's kisses tasted very good, too good to be fair. If he was going to take her it would be best for her to cooperate or it would hurt her otherwise.

The kiss grew more and more intense, like trying to merge into one. Bulma didn't know at what moment she had put her arms around his neck and when she felt the Saiyan's strong hands caressing her body she couldn't help but feel hot.

Vegeta was the first to separate, Bulma kept her eyes closed but when she noticed he stopped kissing her she pulled back and turned around. "If you're gonna rape me then do it quick," said the bluenette. 

"Woman, I have no need to rape you. I can smell your excitement from here. You smell like a bitch in heat."

Bulma realized how long has it been since the last time she had a sexual encounter, and clearly that had played against her. How was it possible for her to be so wet after just one kiss? Even more than she's ever been with her dear boyfriend.

"How dare you speak that way to a lady?!" She spoke furious.

"I'm just telling the truth, woman. My senses are more developed that yours so I know very well you want the same thing I do woman. I can notice it too. Maybe by the end of the day everyone of us will be dead as Freezer's powers know no rival. You, me, your friends, everyone will die. And we can take that chance to be together, and what better than a prince for your last time."

The young girl was stunned by his words. It was true that she wanted this too, but her boyfriend was dead and she had to remain faithful. But Yamcha had cheated on her with other women several times, why couldn't she do the same? In the end, when he was alive she was faithful to him. And if Vegeta was telling the truth then everyone would die anyways.

"I'm tired of waiting, woman, I'm leaving right now. I may be a killer, but I've never raped anyone," after saying that he was ready to leave, however he was stopped by Bulma's hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait Vegeta... I …”

The prince of the Saiyans knew that was the signal he had been waiting for and without giving her any more time for her to reconsider he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him once again.

Bulma closed her eyes again and let herself be guided by his hands. The kisses grew more and more intense while Vegeta's hands traveled through every corner of her body, caressing her skin over her suit. His mouth descended to her neck where he sucked and bit at will. The moans from the bluenette didn't take very long to appear. 

She didn't want to stay behind and started to caress his muscly arms, her hands descending to his back where she noticed the scar from his tail. Without thinking twice she rubbed it with one of her fingers, making Vegeta howl like an animal since the tail had been a weak point in every sense.

The woman's clothes started to become a bother for the Saiyan so he ripped them off in one move. Bulma felt even more excited from the brute's actions of the warrior and she modestly let him stare at her in her underwear. She knew she was beautiful and attractive so she let herself be admired by that Saiyan.

"Perfect," it was the only word that came out of his mouth. He took the woman to the bed and once there he laid her on it, admiring the bluenette's sculptural body one more time.

He moved on top of her and started kissing her once more intensely, with more desire. He liked her. She was one of the few females that had the honor of being with him, with the prince of the Saiyans. She was the closest so far to one of the women from his race. Besides her character, her eyes attracted him in a hypnotic way. He wanted to roam every corner of that vulgar woman that tried to seduce him. He would make her scream his name.

In one move he took off her bra, leaving her large and turgid breasts exposed. He pulled apart to admire them and then started fondling them one by one. With one hand he squeezed one of her breasts while he licked and bit the other one, making the bluenette to moan from the pleasure.

He took his mouth once again to her lips while his hands rubbed softly against the folds of her entrance. Bulma heard how he ripped the last piece of fabric she had left and felt even more wet. The prince's skillful hands began exploring her womanhood, with one finger rubbing against the folks while another entered her warm slit. 

"You're very wet, woman, but not wet enough." he whispered against her ear. He moved his mouth from her and slowly lowered his head until he was in front of her entrance. Bulma spread her eyes wide when she saw him, ashamed of what he was about to do. 

"Vegeta... don't...." She couldn't continue talking as his tongue entered her womanhood, licking her completely and enjoying it. While his tongue moved against spots Bulma didn't even know she had, he started penetrating her with his fingers. First he started with one, then with another until he slid three fingers inside her. 

The bluenette spread her legs even more and Vegeta knew she wouldn't do it much longer so he started moving his fingers faster making the woman moan like an animal and without being able to hold it another second she had her first orgasm.

She felt how her body slammed, prey of the pleasure. She saw the prideful expression on Vegeta's face, pleased with his feat. 

The prince enjoyed watching the woman's body twitching from the aftermath of her orgasm and knew he couldn't control himself any longer. He took off his only piece of cloth, letting her see his large member ready to penetrate her. 

The woman at the same time reacted fast, stopping Vegeta before he could move. She wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her.

She made her sit down on the bed and got on her knees in front of him. She started by running her fingers against the Saiyan's member, then moved to play with the bulbous tip. Vegeta watched her with amaze seeing how the woman was playing with him.

Then she stuck out her tongue and began licking his large member. The Saiyan closed his eyes, letting her do whatever she wanted with his shaft and Bulma took that as a sign to keep going. 

The bluenette started feeling the need for more from that man so she decided to take his entire length into her mouth, earning a loud groan from him. Vegeta opened his eyes as she felt his entire body reacting to the pleasure that woman was making him feel and with one of his hands he guided her on her job, caressing her hair while he did. 

When he couldn't take it anymore Vegeta pushed the woman and took her back into the bed wildly, spreading her legs even more while he moved on top of her. 

Bulma felt both fear and excitement when she saw the Saiyan's large member positioning against her entrance. "This is going to hurt," was her only thought. 

In one thrust Vegeta penetrated her, making the woman scream in pain. Not that she was a virgin, but it has been a long time since she's been with a man. Besides, he was very big and his member was thicker and larger than she had expected.

The screams went from pain to pleasure and in a matter of seconds both of them were moaning to one another, fully enjoying their bodies. The thrusts of the Saiyan were faster and harder, holding her by the waist and pulling her up to have better access to her body. 

The earthling only moaned in pleasure before the wave of sensations she was experimenting. She never thought she would be in that situation with the enemy, with the person she hated the most. And now he was on top of her, dominating her and submitting her to a pleasure like nothing else mattered in that moment. Just the two of them.

With one of his hands he made her turn around and positioned her on her hands and knees before he started pounding her again, holding her hair with one hand while the other held her by the hips. The moans from the woman didn't do anything else but to to make his desire to fill her up even more. 

Before he realized Vegeta felt a wetness coming from the woman and noticed she reached another orgasm so he didn't try to contain himself anymore, he wanted to also reach his own climax.

He changed her position again, laying her on her back while he spread her legs and started thrusting wildly against her. The thrusts were rougher and rougher and she felt like having another orgasm already. Vegeta accelerated even more his rhythm and in a drowned groan he unleashed his seed inside the bluenette. 

Bulma from her side did the same, holding onto his neck while his hands scratched his back. She screamed out his name while she had one last orgasm, feeling overwhelmed.

The prince pulled out and laid next to her, breathing heavily and eyes closed. Bulma felt tired after such encounter and decided to close her eyes like he did. After a few seconds that lasted forever, the two of them stared at the ceiling in silence, wondering if they had made a mistake.

Bulma was the first one to speak. "It's getting late. I think it would be better that I go meet with the guys, they're probably waiting for me." She said while getting up, taking the blanket to cover her nakedness.

"I should go too, I have stuff to do."

Bulma went to the bathroom with the rest of her clothes on one hand and started getting dressed and Vegeta followed her. When she came out of the bathroom he was gone. She decided to put away her emergency house into its capsule and went out.

What she saw was Vegeta raised himself from the ground and was about to fly away. However he stopped for a moment to observe her, and as a way to say goodbye he had a crooked smile on his face. Bulma stared for a while at the spot where the prince disappeared. She didn't felt sad and for the first time in her life she felt complete.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma didn't know what was going on. One moment they were in a planet that was about to be destroyed and the next she was standing on a green field together with a lot of people that looked like Piccolo, but as far as she knew every other Namekusei was killed by Freezer and its men. It wasn't until little Dende explained to them that he had made a wish to the dragon ball to send us back to Earth. What a relief, she wasn't dead!

She ended up discussing with Gohan about what happened and she felt sad with how her friend Krillin was killed by that monster Freezer and how Goku had stayed behind to fight him in that unstable planet that was about to explode. Everyone else also got sad and then I realized that neither Goku or Krillin could be revived even with the dragon balls since their souls were on Namek and that planet no longer existed.

It was then that Vegeta gave us the idea to wish that we translated their souls to Earth. It was a brilliant idea and was happy to see he was willing to cooperate. But then he had to slap Gohan's hand while he was trying to thank her and snarked at him, some things really didn't change. Without a doubt if his planet still existed he would have lots of servants to abuse and enjoy doing it.

While I was lost in my thoughts one of the Namek, the new patriarch, came to her and told her they didn't have any place to stay and since we wanted to use their dragon balls she decided to let them stay at her place.

After that was settled and she called her father to come pick them up, the bluenette turned around to where that cold and ruthless Saiyan was, he looked so peaceful under that tree.

"What about you, bad boy? Why don't you come too? You don't have any place where to stay, right?" She said with a smile on her face while Gohan and Piccolo looked at her shocked. "I can serve you lots of food, I bet you eat just as much as Goku." She heard him clicking his tongue and decided to give him one last push. "Just don't try anything too forceful naughty boy, even if you find me too attractive."

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to answer her when a ship arrived and she turned around, swaying her hips as she walked towards the ship and he stared at her. "What a vulgar woman." He thought to himself with a smirk on his face before he stood up and followed after her, thinking it would be a good way to kill some time while he waited for Kakarott to be revived.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeew, so this came out a little late. I was supposed to post it on the 14 but many things happened that week so I didn't finished it so I decided to post it now before the month ended, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I'm also thinking of making another story from these two, maybe something like what happened in future trunk's timeline and how thet felt in love there, wouldn't you like that? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to go to my twitter for updates and stuffs. https://twitter.com/EddyPat7


End file.
